


Part of You

by Goatsoats (CornHuskDruid)



Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged Up, Fluff, M/M, ren heats up and can cause fires when his emotions are too strong, sort of a ms peregrines au, yuu is like a living beehive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornHuskDruid/pseuds/Goatsoats
Summary: Wasps are dangerous and fire is deadly, but is it enough to be afraid of?





	Part of You

Well, this might be a little awkward.

Chills went down Ren’s spine as Yuu leaned in and kissed him. Ren’s entire body was tense. It wasn’t the kiss. No, the kiss was good. It was the fact that Yuu’s chest buzzed under Ren’s hand. It was the fact that Ren could swear he felt steam rising from his own fingers. It was a bad, bad idea.

But what the fuck, they were horny teenagers.

“You okay?” Yuu asked in concern. Yuu was already starting to sweat, as Ren could see, and Ren forced himself not to pull away. It wasn’t from Ren’s heat, was it? No, Yuu was naturally sweaty.

“Y-Yeah. Just, you know,” Ren’s face was bright red. He pressed his palm harder against Yuu’s chest, “trying not to freak out about all the wasps in your chest. Also trying not to freak out about them stinging me in the butt, through your dick.”

Yuu laughed nervously, “H-hey, you know that’s not how it works right? They’re not… The wasps aren’t in my dick.”

“I-I know that!” Ren looked down at his hands. He was smoldering with embarrassment. “They live in your stomach. What’s to say they don't wanna come out while we’re kissing, or crawl onto me and sting me?”

Yuu closed his hands over Ren, “Hey, we’ve been over this. I have enough control over them. They’re not going to hurt you.”

Ren looked back up at him, “But what if I burn you?”

Yuu’s brows were furrowed. He was clearly trying to concentrate enough to will his sweat and nervousness away. “I believe in you,” he said, “I know that your fire goes off when stuff is strong and overwhelming but.. I’ll be right here, so I won’t let you freak out too much, okay?”

Ren relaxed a little, nodding. Something about Yuu when he was serious made Ren’s breath catch in his throat.

Yuu leaned in and kissed him again. Ren was more than happy to comply. He twisted his fingers in Yuu’s shirt and pressed into the kiss. Like before, the kiss was good. The kiss was perfect, but it wasn’t like Ren had anything to compare it to. He melted completely into it, letting Yuu hold him by the small of his back and the nape of his neck.

Everything was growing hot and fuzzy, wasps or no wasps, fire or no fire. Ren started making soft noises into the kiss as Yuu tilted his head and pressed him back against the bed. Ren held onto Yuu’s shirt tighter, pulling him closer. He was even more aware of the buzzing that filled Yuu’s chest, as deep as Yuu’s breaths.

Ren slid his hand under Yuu’s shirt and against his lower stomach. Yuu made a surprised noise, pulling away to look down at Ren with a bright blush.

“T-too much?” Ren asked. He started pulling his hand away.

Yuu caught Ren’s wrist, keeping his hand in place. “N-no,” he said, “You just caught me by surprise.”

Ren kissed Yuu again, sliding his palm across Yuu’s stomach. He could still feel the buzzing of the wasps. It felt muted by the muscles, skin, tissue, and bones, but it was still stronger than in his chest. But something about the way Yuu's hands drifted across his skin calmed him. It was getting to the point that Ren couldn't remember the buzz was even there.

Ren gasped as Yuu bit his lip. Yuu pressed completely against him, igniting a ball of heat in Ren’s lower stomach. He let out a shuddered breath as Yuu kissed along his jaw and down his neck, leaving marks along the way.

Ren closed his eyes and moved his hand to Yuu’s back, fumbling to hold onto him a little tighter. “Wh-Why does it feel like you’ve done this before?”

Yuu made a noise, slipping his own hand under the hem of Ren’s shirt, “Hah. You want the honest answer?”

“Y-yeah,” Ren furrowed his eyebrows a little. It was getting a little harder to think with Yuu’s hips flush against Ren’s own, and the hot breath against his neck. He tugged at Yuu’s shirt.

Yuu left another mark under Ren's chin, “I’ve been playing this over and over in my head for the longest fucking time now.”

Ren flushed, “H-hah, you have not been.”

“Come on, I’ve been in fucking love with you since the day we met, Ren.”

Ren was growing redder. He was that oblivious? “Well, shit,” he breathed out, “Thanks for telling me.”

Yuu glanced up at him. The buzzing was getting a little stronger. “You’re not weirded out by that? We were nothing but best friends for years now…”

Ren tugged at Yuu’s shirt again, a little harder than before. “How can I be weirded out when I’m openly inviting you to fuck me?”

“Fair enough,” Yuu was completely flushed as well. He kissed Ren once more, rolling his hips down. Ren let out a soft moan in surprise. He held onto Yuu tighter than before, trying to spread his legs a little.

The slightest weight on his arm sprung Ren to attention. He pushed at Yuu a little, trying to get him to stop moving so Ren could just  _ think _ straight. Ren looked over Yuu’s shoulder. His breath caught in his throat.

One of Yuu’s wasps was on his arm. No, not one. Now there were two. Now there were five, crawling across both of them. “Shit.”

“What?” Yuu glanced at him in concern. He had stopped moving, but his hips were still firmly pressed against Ren’s. It wasn’t helping the situation whatsoever.

“The… Th-The wasps…”

“Ren,” Yuu’s voice was a little strained, but still comforting, “I told you that you don’t have to worry about them.”

Ren nodded a little, squeezing his eyes shut, “Just… Just keep going.”

“You sure?” Ren nodded, shifting his hips up. It was enough to make both of them shiver, but not enough to disturb the wasps. Maybe, if they kept going slow, it would be fine.

Ren tried to concentrate on his breathing, willing his fear and anxiety away. The easy part was when Yuu ground their hips together. It fogged up Ren’s mind and making it impossible to do anything but moan. The hard part was willing the heat away. Not the heat that was spreading upwards from his belly, but the heat that seared his palms and his chest. If he wasn’t careful, he really was going to burn Yuu to ashes.

“F-fuck, come on,” Ren whined a little, trying to push at Yuu’s pants. Whatever kind of heat it was, both were burning him up. He was too hot under Yuu and all their clothes, and he was too impatient for Yuu to keep going this slow.

Yuu made another noise, shifting to slide his hand into Ren’s underwear. Yuu slid his hand down, pressing up enough to tease Ren’s hole. Ren shuddered, breathing out Yuu’s name and shifting his grip on Yuu’s shirt. Ren shuddered again as Yuu started ever so slowly moving his finger.

“Y-yuu, please,” he whimpered a little. It felt good, but this wasn’t fair. Yuu said he had fantasized about this moment for the past few years, and now all he did was tease Ren? Ren pressed his hips back, trying to find any other kind of gratifying friction. The wasps tickled his skin as they moved, send more slight shivers through him.

Yuu pushed Ren’s shirt further up, trying to work it off with one hand. Ren continued squirming beneath him, trying to tug Yuu’s shirt off. The wasps moved again, falling on legs, shoulders, and hair. It was becoming more and more clear they were pushing themselves into a sex deadlock.

Much to Ren’s discontent, Yuu pulled away and sat all the way up. He stripped his shirt off before shifting to unbutton his pants. The wasps buzzed and flew from one spot to another as Yuu moved. Ren began stripping as well, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the wasps. Sure, he was used to seeing them before, but still nervous about being so close. Now it was something different. He's always accepted them as Yuu’s unique companions and part of his life, but now, he realized what they really were. They were more of a part of Yuu's life; they were part of Yuu himself. Yuu would never willingly hurt Ren. Neither would the wasps.

After both of them had stripped, Yuu stayed on his knees staring down at Ren. Both of their breaths were still heavier than usual. Ren couldn’t help but flush as Yuu’s gaze studied him from head to toe. The wasps calmed down more. Three or four had landed on Ren, crawling across his bare skin. Somehow, he still couldn’t bring himself to be afraid.

Yuu leaned back down, cupping Ren’s face with both hands and kissing him. Ren inhaled deeply, kissing back. He let his hands wander over Yuu’s shoulders and down his back. Yuu's muscles shifted under Ren's hands, tightening and relaxing.

“Your skin is so warm,” Yuu murmured , trailing his hand down Ren’s side. Ren shivered a little. His breath hitched as Yuu left more marks across his skin. Some of them overlapped the ones Yuu had left only moments before, making them larger and darker.

Ren jolted in surprise as Yuu’s hand drifted lower. It slid over the ball of heat in Ren’s belly and lower, lower, lower, until it was wrapped all the way around him. Ren flushed, moaning as Yuu’s hand started pumping. The fire rolling over and over in his belly was the only thing he could focus on. Everything else wasn’t so much muddled and hazy as it was different and unnecessary. Yuu’s hand was the only thing that mattered.

“H-hahh,” Ren shifted to grip Yuu’s hair as Yuu kept pumping him. A wasp rose from its spot to settle on Ren’s shoulder. It tickled Ren’s skin, making Ren shiver. This had to be the weirdest sex situation someone has ever gone through. Scratch that, there was definitely weirder stuff and Ren didn’t want to think about it.

Ren pulled Yuu down by his hair, kissing him more passionate than before. Yuu hummed, pressing completely against him again. Yuu’s skin felt cooler now as Ren’s heated up. But it was a sort of comforting, grounding cool. Ren wrapped himself around Yuu, trying to spread his own radiating heat and steal some of Yuu’s coolness.

Yuu pulled away a little, shaking his head like a dog. All the wasps rose in confusion, disturbed from their perches. Ren laughed, “What are you doing?”

Yuu smiled, pressing back against Ren. He rolled over, switching their positions, “I didn’t wanna crush anybody.”

Ren laughed again, peppering Yuu’s face with kisses, “Dork.”

Yuu hummed, holding Ren closer. His hands drifted down Ren’s back, trailing small patterns. Ren let himself relax, shifting to kiss Yuu’s neck in turn. It felt so nice to be this close to him.

Yuu’s hand slid all the way down, pressing a finger against Ren’s hole again. Ren made a noise of surprise. He stiffened for a moment, but it wasn't long before Yuu started taking him apart.

Ren impatiently moved his hips with Yuu’s hand. He buried his face in the crook of Yuu’s neck, but he could still feel Yuu shift toward something else. Ren was about to question it when he felt Yuu’s fingers, cool and slick with lube, push into him.

He gasper Yuu’s name, pushing his hips back against it. The fire in his belly flowered again. It seemed to fluctuate with each movement of Yuu's fingers. Ren moaned, shifting to grip the sheets with one of his hands.

Yuu pushed another finger in. It was enough to make Ren wince in pain. He gripped Yuu’s shoulder, digging his fingers down into the skin. Yuu stopped moving, making a soft noise of pain, “You ok?”

Ren tried to steady his breaths and release Yuu’s shoulder. It hurt a little, but everything still felt too good to stop. “I-I’m fine it just… H-hah it hurts.”

Yuu’s expression showed his immediate concern, “I-If it hurts, I’ll stop. That’s not what I wanna-”

“No,” Ren gripped Yuu’s shoulder again. He moved his hips, shuddering a little every time. It still hurt, but it was helping. “Ah-hahh…. Just… Just keep going.”

Yuu watched him for a moment before starting to move his fingers again. Ren bit his lip and placed his hands on either side of Yuu’s head to hold himself up. Yuu shifted to sit up as well. He peppered kisses across Ren's shoulder as he started pushing his fingers in deeper. Ren held onto him with a moan. The pain was receding but it was driving him insane.

Yuu kissed under Ren’s ear, mumbling, “Ready?” Ren nodded. He was a getting a little desperate or Yuu to fuck him already.

Yuu slid a hand down Ren’s back to get rid of the wasps before rolling over again. Ren lay on his back and Yuu settled down between his legs. Yuu was as nervous as Ren was, even as he tore the condom open and pulled it on, pumping it with more lube. Yuu wasn’t sweating as much as he had been before, thank god, but there was a clear strain as he tried to stay calm.

Yuu ran his hands over Ren’s inner thighs. Ren shivered a little. Yuu seemed so keen on tracing his little patterns into Ren’s skin. The feeling stood out more and more as Ren’s body temperature rose, making Yuu’s fingers feel colder and colder. Ren whimpered as Yuu’s hand drifted down, closer and closer to his crotch, “Y-Yuu, do it already.”

Yuu flushed, shifting over him a little, “You sure you’re ready?”

Ren huffed a little, “Duh.” It was almost a relief when Yuu chuckled.

All Ren’s nerves were still on edge as Yuu lined up, pushing in. Ren inhaled sharply, his entire body tensing. He had gotten used to Yuu’s fingers, but this was a little more. It wasn’t painful, just… Different. Different in a good way.

Yuu paused again as Ren tensed, looking at him in concern again. Ren breathed out, relaxing again, “I-I’m okay.”

“Okay,” Yuu kissed Ren . He started rocking into him. At first the thrusts were shallow and soft, nothing that could hurt him. Ren moaned, letting himself get lost in the motions. His skin was growing hot enough that Yuu felt closer to ice. But again, it wasn’t off putting. It had a strange grounding effect as Ren was torn between clarity and pure feeling.

Yuu pressed him down into the bed, kissing Ren’s neck as he started moving faster and deeper. Ren gasped his name and held onto him tighter. The flame in his belly was growing bigger and bigger. He could feel it flare up when Yuu moved across a certain spot, but it was infuriating when Yuu missed it. Ren huffed in frustration, shifting so that Yuu hit it every time. The result was glorifying.

Every time Yuu so much as grazed it, Ren moaned his name. He could feel the heat grow and grow. His muscles twitched and tightened. The closer Yuu was, the harder it was to think.

“H-hahhfuck,” Ren whined a little, tensing. Yuu was moaning as well, cool and stiff.

Everything was getting faster and better. Faster, better, and so much more intense. Ren’s entire body shuddered with each breath. His fingers were digging into Yuu’s back, leaving large, red scratches down Yuu’s back.

Finally, it seemed that his body couldn’t take anymore. Ren gasped and arched his back as he felt himself hit its limit. His hips bucked up as he came, the heat in his belly spilling out. Yuu groaned, his own climax sending even more waves through Ren.

Yuu pulled out, panting hard. Ren was panting hard as well, but he couldn’t help but laugh a little. It had been so different than what Ren had expected, but in a good way. He pulled Yuu into a deep kiss. Ren wanted to savor every moment of it.

Yuu made a happy noise, resting his own hand on Ren’s chest. “Your skin is so hot,” Yuu mumbled into the kiss, “It feels like you’re about to burst in flames at any moment.”

Ren laughed a little and kissed Yuu again, “You know it’s not going to go away, right?”

Yuu pulled away a little, letting Ren cup his face in his hands. “Why not?” he asked.

Ren grinned, “Because I really, really, really like you. Duh”

Yuu blushed. They had just had sex, but no, this was what made Yuu blush. Yuu turned his face to try and hide it in Ren’s palm, “Well I really like you too. Duh.”

Ren laughed, nuzzling into Yuu’s hair. This felt good. It felt right. He had been scared that he was going to burn Yuu to ash or that Yuu’s wasps would sting him to death. But now, Ren realized, that wasn’t something he had to worry about. Their fire and wasps were part of them, and Ren trusted Yuu, wasps and all, with his life.


End file.
